A Yullen New Year
by exorcist yoko
Summary: The gang gets together to discuss their plans for the new year or the end of the war . Allen reads the signs wrong and thinks that he is only a temporary friend for Kanda. Will their love last? Or be destroyed by misinterpritation? Yullen forever!


**Hello!!!! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas, Hanukah, and any other religious shabang that there is! Let me tell you, may not have gotten all the presents I wanted, but I got all the ones that I needed. Got a Bamboo which is like this tablet that you hook up to the computer. Certainly makes computer art easier (would be easier for me but for the fact that im still inexperienced with the style/ system). My friend Hikaru2322 and I are thinking about creating a Yullen doujin on DA at some point so Im getting revved up! Sorry for not doing a Christmas fanfic but I will next year!!! I swear!!!!! Enjoy, r and r, and enjoy!**

****

The Black Order was still in disarry from the Christmas festivities the previous day. The science section had gotten a day off since so many of them were passed out from all the food they had eaten. Many finders were grumbling about how the Science section had it easy after Christmas every year while they were still sent on missions. All through the day finders glared at the scientists that they passed in the hall ways.

Allen could feel the angry auras that drifted through the Orders many corridors. He had even been chased from the cafeteria by the ruffled workers. Sighing, the white haired exorcist placed a hand over his growling stomach.

"Sure hope this stops soon," he mumbled to himself.

"Hey, Moyashi," a familiar voice muttered from behind. Allen turned and there stood Kanda. The samurai seemed to be halfway between wanting to slash Allen in half with Mugen and giving him a great big kiss. Allen smiled, he liked Kanda's personality. It was a bit of a turn-on for him.

"Whats up?" Allen asked.

Kanda grunted,"Lenalee and the baka usagi want to get all of the exorcists together in Miranda's room."

Allen cocked his head to one side," why's that? What do they have planned?"  
"Che, how the hell should I know what those two are thinking? Just follow me." With that the samurai turned and walked back in the direction he had come from. Allen hesitated for a moment before following. _"What is going to come from this?"_ he wondered.

****

Kanda slammed open the door to Miranda's room. Said exorcist squeaked as she heard the wall crack from the impact. Kanda walked into the room followed by Allen who looked around the room at who all had been summoned. Miranda and Lenalee sat on the bed, Krory, Lavi, Timothy, and Link sat on the sofa. Noise was leaning on the far wall as if he had fallen asleep standing up. Kanda took a seat on the floor in the darkest corner of the room. Miranda patted the bed next to her, gesturing for Allen to sit down.

As soon as everyone was seated Lenalee clapped her hands twice and stood up. "Ok! Lavi and I decided that since it is almost new years, we should all share our plans for the time after the war." There were several groans from Timothy and Kanda but for the most part the room remained silent." Who wants to go first? Anyone? No one? Okay, I will go first!" Lenalee smiled and said," After the war I want to own a chocolate store in Paris." Smiling again the dark boots accommodator sat down and gestured to Link.

Link stood up as if he were still an official Crow soldier and clicked his heals together. "After the war I am going to join an army," he stated tartly. Without another word Link sat down, ignoring the incredulous looks that were aimed in his general direction.

Lenalee blushed and stuttered," w-well then…how about you Marie-kun?"

"After the war I am going to start a music store," he said in a gruff baritone. This was absolutely predictable; his anti-akuma weapon clearly reflected his liking for music.

Lavi went next. He stood up from his tight spot at the edge of the sofa and cleared his throat with relish. Allen sweat dropped and sighed; typical Lavi. "After the war I am going to go to a jewelers store in America. I will sneak in at night; will I go for the safe? No, I will go for the chandelier, its priceless. This woman will come up to me and tell me to stop, that this is her father's business and that her name is Tiffany. We will make love all night long. In the morning when the cops come I will escape by wearing a police uniform. I tell Tiffany to meet me in Mexico. But I don't go to Mexico I go to Canada; I like the cold anyway. Fifteen years later I get a postcard from Tiffany saying that she has a son and that he is the chief of police. Now this is where the story gets interesting. She has been waiting for me for years, never taken another lover. I tell her to meet me in Paris outside of this fancy restaurant. But I don't go to Paris I go to Berlin, and that is where I will stash the chandelier." With that Lavi bowed and sat down again. Kanda looked like his eyes were about to bug out of his head. Allen slapped his face with his hand. Of course Lavi would come up with something like that.

"Oooooookaaaaay……why don't you go next, Timothy?" Lenalee said.

The child scowled at everyone and mumbled something so soft that nobody was able to hear it.

"What did you say?" Lavi asked and put his ear near Timothy's lips. A moment of silence passed then Lavi exclaimed," OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lenalee was on the edge of her seat with anticipation," what? What did he say?!"

Lavi looked as if her were about to die from laughter," haha! Oh my kira! Heeehee, he said that he wants to be a…a…a national champion roller-blader!"

Timothy dealt Lavi a swift kick in the shins and ran out of the room blushing furiously. The jr bookman was on the ground now, clutching his injured ankle and laughing through his laughter.

Lenalee grabbed him by the scruff of his exorcist jacket and shoved him out of the room. Allen heard Lenalee in the hallway giving Lavi hell. He winced, poor Lavi.

Suddenly, they heard Lenalee yell," And don't come back until you have apologized properly!" She stormed back into the room and slammed the door behind her. Lenalee returned to her seat and glanced at Krory. "Well? Aren't you going to tell us your plans?"she growled.

The poor exorcist whimpered and stood up. "After the war I plan to start a family in a cozy house in the mountains." He sat down, his face beat red.

Miranda stood up next." After the war I would like to start up a clock shop in my home town. I won't be useless by that time and never again will that word ever stain my name." All of the room's occupants clapped as Miranda sat down again. She smiled shyly and clenched her skirt nervously.

Kanda didn't stand up as he announced his plans. "I am going to go back to where I used to live before all this war crap screwed up my life."

Allen felt his heart miss one painful beat. How could he say what his desires for the future where if Kanda's plans where going to be so different? As these thoughts passed through his mind Allen barely heard Lenalee repeating his name.

"Allen? Allen? Hey, Allen, snap out of it!" Lenalee was twittering like a sparrow.

Allen's stormy gray eyes were hazy with tears as he said," My plans for after the war are stupid." Without another word Allen stood up and stumbled out of the room, leaving behind a room full of worried faces.

****

Allen remained in his room for the rest of the day, despairing. Kanda only wanted to go hide out in whatever house or country he had previously lived in, nothing more. He didn't want Allen there with him.

"So all I am to Kanda is a temporary friend?" Allen murmured into his pillow. He could feel the tears coming, trying to break down the barriers that held them back day after day.

"Is that what you really think, Moyashi?" Allen's head shot up from the pillow and there was Kanda, emotionless cobalt eyes staring right at him.

Allen scowled," well yes, after what I heard about your plans for after the war. What am I to you? You probably don't even really love me, the way you talk."

Kanda's hard eyes softened and he gently pulled the pillow out of Allen's trembling arms. "Moyashi, you are my whole world. I want you there with me when I return to my homeland. I want you there always…I love you."

The white haired exorcist melted completely and began to sob, tears falling freely down his pale cheeks. Kanda, not being well versed in cheering people up, stiffly pulled Allen into a kiss. The two knew their future was going to be very very bright.


End file.
